When It's Over
by M03-DZM
Summary: Preview. Yullen. Ten years after the war with the Earl has ended, Kanda ponders the use of his continuing existance. The Black Order, however, takes that decision out of his hands by sending him on a mission with our favorite General. Please review.


A/N: This is a preview to a really long one-shot I had been working on. I lost any real motivation to write this and the Yullen week response fic so I'm hoping that by posting what I already have written as a preview and any subsequent reviews will give me the kick in the bum I need to finish these. I already have this entire story planned out and organized, it's just a matter of writing it. If you really like what I have written, please give a review so I can really get working on this again. Also please take a look at Year's End and let me know what you think. Thanks! ~DZM

* * *

**_Preview to When It's Over:_**

There was nothing more frustrating, Kanda decided, than having to lead a battalion of wet-behind-the-ears exorcist-wannabes against a hoard of akuma. When they weren't pissing their pants and screaming their heads off, they were too busy posturing and pretending heroics that Kanda, more often than not, ended up having to save their asses. This was the fourth time, and he was fed up. Screw ranking, someone else could have the _privilege_ of being a lieutenant. Hell, he really shouldn't even have that rank since his synchronization rate wasn't even up to 100 percent! He was forced into the position simply because of his experience and insanely high mission success rate.

There was, however, another reason for Kanda's frustration. He was dying.

Kanda had always assumed that after the war with the Millennium Earl and his Noah, he would have plenty of time to search for the one responsible for his curse and find a way to reverse it. Unfortunately, much to Kanda's and the Order's surprise, the Earl had arranged that in the event of his death, akuma factories all over the world would start up and millions of akuma would be released into the world to wreak havoc. While, yes, the exorcists had defeated the Noah and the Earl, though mainly Allen in the last regard, they hardly had a moment to breathe afterwards before being sent out to protect humanity yet again.

Thankfully, things had died down a bit in recent years. Many new exorcists had been recruited and trained and that had allowed several of the older exorcists to retire. Komui and Lenalee had left two years after the war, when things were still shaky, trying to locate and destroy the factories while killing akuma, but obviously looking up. Lenalee had already called all innocence to the order when it was discovered she contained the Heart. Komui had trained a capable successor to his position and finally was able to take Lenalee back to their homeland. No one minded. Occasionally, Kanda would find a letter from Lenalee upon his return from a mission.

Lavi and Bookman, however, had left almost immediately to continue compiling information, though they kept their innocence with a promise to continue vanquishing akuma as they continued their travels. They hadn't been heard from since. Krory had been forced to retire due to his deteriorating health. There was no cure for parasitic innocence. Five years ago, Marie and Miranda went on leave to get married and start a family, though it was known they would never really come back. Really, it was only Kanda and Allen left of the old crowd.

Ten years, Kanda mused. A long time. And frankly, he was tired. It was no wonder he had continued to put off looking for that person even while things had calmed down. He was ready to rest, even if it was eternal. Kanda felt old and there he was, not yet thirty. He snorted and shook his head. He would have plenty of time to be melancholy after he turned in his mission report and threatened the chief with castration if sent on such a mission again.

* * *

As Kanda made his way down to the cafeteria for dinner, he kept running over his meeting with the head.

"_In what condition is your lotus?"_ Critical.

"_You will not be sent on missions for the time being. Your main focus will be on finding a remedy."_ There is none. That person is the only one who would know.

"_General Walker has recently returned from a mission. He will accompany you to Edo for your protection. I am also aware that he is your friend, is he not?"_

Friend? Well, he supposed they were friendly enough for seeing each other once or twice a year between missions. He preferred the term comrade. A shared experience of having gone through hell and back together and being the last of their era, in a way. A familiar face.

Kanda shook himself from his thoughts as he made his way to the tables with his soba. He could hear the finders and young exorcists muttering among themselves at his appearance. His participation in the war, his rank, and the fact he was hardly ever at headquarters had elevated his status to that of living legend. It was annoying.

"_The lieutenant is back too?"_

"_Did you hear, General Walker is back."_

"_General Walker and Lieutenant Kanda are soooooo cool!"_

"_Those guys are almost never at headquarters together."_

"_Hey, do you think they're gonna spar again? It was so cool last time!"_

"_Hahaha! We should set up a betting pool for that again."  
_

"_Shh! Don't let Lieutenant Kanda hear! I heard he'd cut you as soon as look at you."_

Che_._ Stupid kids. With half his dinner finished and his appetite lost, Kanda stood to leave. Making his way out of the cafeteria, he failed to notice a new wave of murmurs.

"Hey, Kanda! You're back!"

Speak of the devil.

"Che. Moyashi."

"Look who's talking baKanda," Allen laughed.

It was true, Kanda had to admit. Allen had indeed shot up in height the year after the war and had a few good inches on Kanda. How galling.

"What do you want?" The mutterings going on around the cafeteria were really starting to grate on Kanda's nerves and he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"Well, it's been a while since we've seen each other last. We should catch up and maybe spar while we have a chance. You still owe me a rematch." Allen gave him a huge smile that Kanda thought looked slightly painful.

"Hn. You remember where I train in the mornings."

"Does it really have to be so early? I mean you usually head out at, what, four?"

"Take it or leave it. You're the one that asked."

"Alright, alright. Geez. Nice to know you haven't changed a bit, Kanda."

"Hn." And with that he was finally able to make his way out, much to his relief.


End file.
